OC Contest
by Demonic Angel081090
Summary: I have a basic plotline set up, information inside: PoguexOC ReidxOC TylerxOC Adventure,action with romance and humor thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**OC CONTEST!**

Okay So Here I am, wanting to write a Covenent fanfic. I have a basic plot but I am in need of characters.

* * *

**Here are the parts I need:**

**Three Main girls**- one for Pogue, another for Reid, the third for Tyler (Caleb and Sarah are togeather in this)

**One main guy**- He comes in with the girls

**one semi main girl** (friends with Kira, Aaron often flirts with)- every other aspect would be created by you

and **assorted others**- friend or foe

The **four main characters** each **control an element**- Fire, Air, Earth, and Water

Here is the information I require:

**Name:** First, middle and last

**Hair:** every standard

**Eyes:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Guy:** Only if your a main character (one of girls)

**Element:** Only the main characters

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothing style:**  
(as an extention)**Favorite color(s)**: this will be the color they wear most often

**Favorite song:**

_(As I'm planning on having a talent show)_**Who does your charcters singing voice sound like:** (ex. Kesha, John Mayer, Daughtry...)

**Favorite flower:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**Where do you want them to end up?:** This especially for the "Semi Main girl" and the assorted others.

If I need any more information as I'm writing, I will PM you.

**PS. YOU CAN LEND ME MORE THAN ONE OC. I WOULD LOVE TO USE THEM!**  
:-)

Thank you so much, I am closing this once I have all ther main characters, the semi-main girl, and at least three assorted other characters. and if I need another characters somewhere in the middle I will be posting a chapter explaining the type of character I need.

XOXO, Mira


	2. Part 2 of the contest form

****

**This also applies to new reviewers, just add this to part 1.**

* * *

Characters Name: For reference

**So basically, our favorite black eyed covenant members, meet up with our main guy in the morning let's say 7:30 am. He takes them to meet the girls in their rooms, Reid and Tyler's girls share a room: (the questions with a * next to it only applies to the female main characters)**

Question 1: How does your character greet the guys?

*Question 2: How does she react to having them in her bedroom?

*Question 3: What is she doing at the time?

Question 4: (this question dosn't really have a lot to do with the guys, but it'll help me understand your character more) What does your characters bed look like

Question 5: How does your character act in the morning, just after they have woken up?

**Okay, so Pogue's future gf shares a room with Kira Snyder, and each of the main characters are really close, they are like family.**

Question 6: What does your character think of Kira?

Question 7: Give me a quote of something your character would say either to Kira or about her. (Please, lol)

Question 8: Do they question anything about the sleeping arrangements? If so what do they question?

Question 9: What does your character do to help Pogue's girl to help her with the catastrophe-waiting-to-happen?

Question 9 1/2: (only for Pogue's girl) What does your character do to deal with the catastrophe-waiting-to-happen?

**Okay, now just general questions:**

Favorite food:

Favorite scent: (think of the amortentia potion from Harry Potter (**I do not own**) )

Morning person or night owl or neither:

Favorite Movie:

Favorite Book:

Hobbies:

Other physical appearance: (Like height, body type, etc. Some of you have already given me this, so thank you for reminding me about it)

**If you can find a picture of someone who looks like your character, please, send me a link, it would really help me out a lot.**

* * *

Thank you, everyone so much for participating in this. I am really enjoying this quite a lot, so I don't know if I will ever fully close this OC Contest, I just won't hold it for main characters, like for other small parts in the fic. It is really because of all you reviewers that I'm enjoying this as much as I am, so thank you, thank you, thank you.

I kind of like hiding certain things when I write, I actually have a fanfic for King Arthur dedicated to the idea (please check it out if you ever feel like it and let me know what you think) called We Can Only Guess. So I will definatly have that element in here, and definatly some humor, and as we probably all know, there will be a heck of a lot of romance. There really won't be too much drama, but there will be a little bit, because otherwise it wouldn't have any sort of realism in it, and I strive for that.

So there is a little tase of what you will find in my fan fiction. Once again thatnk you so much everyone, you are amazing!

**XOXO Mira **


	3. THE WINNERS contest not to close

****

**The Contest Winners!**

* * *

Okay this is really unusual, I'm actually adding another main character. I had only asked for three main girls, but even though I had already chosen all three girls, I loved this character so much I just kinda "needed" to use her.

Before I list the characters I'm going to be using, I would Like to thank everyone who entered in an OC, All of you really helped me out so much, and you have all given me so much to work with, so much so that I hope I can avoid any writers block. So without further ado, here are the characters being used in my new fanfic for the Covenant titled "As Darkness Falls"

Misty Athena Matthews- Pogue's Girl-Controls the element of fire (OC belonging to BellaRosa17)

Tamara Odette Follon- Reid's Girl-Controls the element of earth (OC belonging to I Am The Trickster58)

Riar Virtus Carmello- Main guy (will be dating Violeta)- Controls the element of air (OC belonging to Broadwayis4me)

Violeta Castellente-Torres- Another Main girl (will be dating Riar)-Controls the element of fire (OC belonging to Gem1588)

Sophia Guillette Papadakis- Tyler's Girl-Controls the element of water (OC belonging to Broadwayis4me)

Brie Andrea Randall- The semi-main girl (OC belonging to I Am The Trickster58)

and Kestral Krystal Zane (belonging to ParamoreFreak) Will also have a special role in this fanfiction, this was not a planned part, it all just sort of fell into place

So there are the "winners"

**I WILL NOT BE CLOSING THIS CONTEST **

**Instead it will be staying open, although I will no longer be accepting main roles (as far as I am planning) but I will still be accepting OC's throughout the course of "As Darkness Falls". and any character you enter WILL BE USED, gaurenteed!**

**Once again thank you all so much for entering in your OC's and I look forward to to (hopefully) hearing from you in either reviews or PM's.**

So I was actually planning on leaving it there, but I decided that I'm going to give you a Summary of what you can expect from "As Darkness Falls":

**_You may believe the Covenant of Silence to be alone, isolated from all other Covenant_ s_, but they are not. When The Covenant of Sight forsees great danger in Ipswich, the heirs of The Covenant of Power, are sent to Ipswich as assistance. No one knows what lies ahead, but they know that their survival is dependant on a bond between them... but who said they couldn't have more?_**

_****_So I hope you will all read When Darkness Falls, and review, just to let me know what you think. I am really excited to get this started!

**XOXO, Mira**

* * *

**XOXO Mira **


End file.
